fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot
Elliot is one of the allies nobody notices is there. He tries his best to be useful and not a nuisance for everyone, always with a smile on his face, giving his best to make everyone happy. He will be Father of Tal. "If people could see me the way I see myself - if they could live in my memories - would anyone, anyone, love me?" Through the childhood years: Born as the youngest in the family his first years he was pampered, it changed when they noticed he couldn't kill his prey. Because of lacking this skill he ended up being bullied by the other children of the tribe and he started to shut himself down. Don't participating in any social events. When he got sent into another tribe to learn to overcome his fear of hunting and socializing, he didn't quite grasped the situation and only saw it that he wasn't enough for his family. "I do not miss childhood, but I miss the way I took pleasure in small things, even as greater things crumbled. I could not control the world I was in, could not walk away from things or people or moments that hurt, but I took joy in the things that made me happy." In the other tribe the bullying continued. His uncle who should watch over him didn't as told, locked him up as punishment for not following the rules and made him even more socially awkward. After a year he came back and still couldn't kill his prey, so even the adults participated in the bullying, despising him, thinking he is just using for excuses to be lazy. The tribe didn't accepted it, and he got after a few seasons again send off, this time to another tribe far away from home into the cold mountains. Elliot spent his time in this tribe until his puberty was over. Through the time he stopped being to much emotional attached to his family. This time helped him to recognize the abuse he got through all of his childhood. Early adulthood When Elliot got back into his original tribe and were surrounded by his family he lost all energy and was like numb, unable to use the hunting skills and even social skills he learned. He fell back into the person he was before and he got lonely and this solitude started to trigger panic attacks as soon he was cirtized or even just got a raised voice at him. The tribe just claimed this events as acting, called him a lazy ass and someone who fouls his own nest. The family agreed with everyone and even started to call him names by there own. Words he inherited until today. It doesn't took long that his family persuaded him (He should finally be useful; Do something good too; Stop being a freeloader and give something back) to make a deal with a dark mage, using his health as deposit for his oldest brother so he could survive his drug addiction. But the moment another mushroom would be eaten again by his brother, it would suck on Elliots lifespan and health too. Through this time he was very quiet, didn't talked to anyone, though the solitude was making him lonely, it was better than getting his anxieties triggered. Elliot hid himself by day to avoid to face his family, and was awake at night, gazing into the stars and running off to a near village looking at free stage play of hobby-actors. Being close to all this people - even if it was just during this events, he noticed persons approaches him when he smiled, and acted cheery and happy. This was the moment Elliot swore to wear a smile at any occassion, never making anyone as unhappy as he was, or felt unloved. All he wanted was the world to be happy. Even if it means to stop knowing when real happiness hit him or it was just an act... One evening, while he spend the night with the with the daughter of the leader of his tribe, Elliot overheard a secret meeting and took the punishment officially so he could leave the tribe and his family, without letting them know that he is terrible scared of staying with them. Since this day he hid himself with Kitsune magic as a human, mostly female because he noticed how easily humans are to manipulate if you are a pretty girl with a smile and flirty words. Starting to reach perfection into getting invited to food or even love. Even when it wasn't the love for himself, and more the person he pretended to be so he could get what he needed... Pre-Recruitment years: One day he met Viktor , a talented Alchemist and his fiance Elise. They quickly became best friends and Elliot, who wasn't used being treated kind (Different from getting only respected), fall in love with Viktor and Elise.... And so the time of confusion between friendship and love started. After some time Elise started to return Elliots feeling, but except an almost kiss, it never happend something between them but still leaving Elliot with guilt and disgusted feelings about himself. "I crave touch, yet I flinch every time someone is close enough." After Elises death he stick close to Viktor, scared that his friend would kill himself, Elliot endured the cold end emotionless treatment of his one happy friend and ended up in another emotional abusive relationship... 15 years before he gets recruited he run off from Viktor, stopped this toxic friendship continuing his life as he did before he met him: Flirting with nobles and tricking people into giving the things he wanted - but not as before this as only lifestyle, he now wanted to help everyone, proof the world that he is not a waste of space. To be remembered. Through his travels he met Finn and quickly befriended the sad girl, giving his best to bring her to smile. Quickly the villager noticed the Kitsune and used Finn as bait to hunt him down. This triggered his old grudge against the life, noticing the void in his chest and secretly getting the wish, to die in a heroic way, so bards would sing songs about him, until his family hears about that, and maybe Viktor. So they would regret what they did and maybe miss him... Specifics: * His self-hate is shown as a second voice in his mind, always ready to tear anything dear to him into pieces * Elliot breaks the 4th wall when you let him fight against a possible S-Support in the other Route, open the first battle with a sentence and don't fight back. * He can get recruited in Conquest through Niles 'Capture' and have supports. * To crossdress he uses mostly his Kitsune Magic, while being in female shape it's not possible to hide his tail or lower male parts so he hides them in the petticoat of his dresses. * His Kitsune Form is very big and very fat, Wunibald gave him the Nickname "Fatsune" Pre-war relationships * He stole Finns first kiss * He had a love triangle with Viktor 'The alchemist', and his Fiancée Elise In-Game: Growth Rates Supports Romantic Supports (Canon) * Corrin/Kamui * Azura * Felicia * Mozu * Setsuna * Beruka * Niles * Charlotte Romantic Supports (Fatesona) * Jin * Abha * Emmelia * Shelly * Brandon * Denna * Viktor * Finn * Frey * Teresa Friendship Supports (Fatesona) * Persephone * Wunibald * Tal * Childunits